


Teenagers Behaving Badly

by Nyxierose



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxierose/pseuds/Nyxierose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The misadventures of the senior class of Ark Preparatory Academy. Or, The 100 as a modern AU, Gossip-Girl style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Masquerade

"I feel ridiculous," the tall brunette mutters, wobbling slightly in her three-inch heels.

"Yeah, but you look gorgeous," her friend counters. "If you’re going to get back into society, this is a good way of doing it."

”I hate you, Clarke.”

"No, you absolutely adore me. Now let’s get out there and kick tail. One night, Raven, one glorious night…"

"Okay then. C’mon Cinderella…"

——

On the edge of the ballroom, a girl in a purple dress twirls to a song in her mind instead of the awful pop anthem the DJ is currently playing. Beside her, a tall boy whose mask reveals just enough similar features is trying not to laugh. “How is this a thing again?”

"It’s the annual start-of-year masquerade," his sister explains, stopping her movements and jabbing his upper arm with her pointy elbow. "And this is the first year we’re important enough to be invited, so here we are."

"Important?" he laughs. "Us, important? What planet are you even on, O?"

"The one where it’s your senior and my junior year and we might as well go out with a bang. Which is never gonna happen if you play wallflower."

"Pot calling kettle black."

"Guys ask girls to dance, normally. I’m just waiting around, whereas  _you_  are being a stick in the mud. Again.”

"What part of ‘I’m only here because you are the queen of emotional blackmail’ did you not catch?"

"God, and people say  _I’m_  stubborn,” Octavia growls. “Okay, see that girl over there? Flowing blonde hair, icy blue dress, looks like that princess from that godawful Disney movie? Go dance with her, I dare you.”

"You’re evil."

"At least I picked a pretty one for you."

"Fine. But if I end up in pain, you owe me."

"Understood, but I doubt you will…"

——

"Hey." He’s normally more confident than this, but about halfway across the room he realized exactly who the blonde girl is and it’s hard  _not_  to be awkward around her. “You with anyone tonight?”

"Depends on what you mean by ‘with’," she replies, smiling sweetly. "Here with a friend, yes, but not…"

"So it’s not too forward if I ask you to dance?"

"No." She reaches out and takes his hand - girl is wearing gloves, even, it’s ridiculous how much certain people get into these things - and leads him towards the dance floor. "You do know what you’re doing, yes?"

"No idea. Broke into this world  _after_  everyone had gotten dance lessons over with.”

"You would’ve hated them. Most of us were twelve, it was the most awkward thing…"

"But you liked them." It’s not a question.

"I’d done ballet for years - ballroom isn’t too much of a stretch from there." She moves his other hand to the indent of her waist and looks up at him with eyes the same color as her dress. "Okay, just… don’t move your hands and follow me as we twirl around. Got it?"

Bellamy nods, making a conscious effort to focus on her face and not her cleavage. He is so, so screwed…

——

"Oh my god, I didn’t see you, I…"

"It’s alright." For having just had half a glass of water spilled on him, the boy looks relatively composed. "Things happen."

"Do I know you?" She’d better not; that’d be her luck, accidentally flirting with one of her brother’s friends or something…

"Don’t think so." He’s a head taller than her, darker skin, a voice she’d remember. It’s a pretty safe assumption. "I’d ask you to dance, but since I really don’t…"

She smiles, deciding there and then that she likes this guy. “We could go outside and talk? No one’s going to be out front, too public for the hookup couples…”

"Sure. Talking is good."

And okay, maybe she’s not opposed to the idea of hooking up with a random just this once, but talking… that’s a start.

——

"Put the damn phone down."

The boys turn in unison, seeing a very annoyed goddess of a girl behind them. She’s wearing stilettos, a clingy crimson dress, and neither of them have ever seen such perfection. “Make me,” the one holding the device mutters.

On cue, the girl snatches it without much effort. “Good luck getting this back,” she laughs, slipping it into her clutch and wandering off before either of them can do anything.

"Who was that?" the other boy asks once she’s out of earshot.

"That, Monty, was what you missed over the summer. Raven Reyes is  _back_.”

——

_SPOTTED:_

_• A tiny blonde society darling locking lips with a resident rebel. Will this be the year C.G. finally stops being such an innocent?_

_• The terror child of the Upper East, surprisingly innocent in the arms of a mystery boy. Who is he and what does O.B. want with him?_

_• The infamous R.R., dropping a phone into a dumpster. Hope she has reasons for this latest round of destruction…_


	2. Fallout

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. When I said you needed to get out more, this is not what I meant!"

"I didn't have sex with him, Raven."

"Yeah, you did everything but," the taller girl hisses. "Your mother's going to kill you when she finds out."

" _If_ she finds out," Clarke corrects. "I'm seventeen, remember? Secrecy comes with the territory. And besides, she hasn't paid much attention to me since Dad died anyways."

"Listen, I know you think you're invincible right now and honestly that's kinda hot, but you could not have hooked up with worse and you know that just as well as I do."

"What part of 'he's actually not a terrible person' did you not catch?"

"The part where the reason the Blakes are so infamous is because their mother has ruined at least three marriages that we know of and slept with a whole lot of people beyond that and everyone's pretty sure that's a genetic flaw?"

"Never thought _you_ would have a problem with that…"

"I don't play homewrecker, Clarke. It's my one standard with this stuff. Pretty people are fair game so long as they're not _taken_."

The blonde rolls her eyes. "And so what if there's a secondhand reputation? Everyone has one here, remember? And _you_ have no right to talk on that front either."

"My mom will talk her way out of rehab again, you know she will. Only reason I was gone all summer was to make sure she _didn't_ , and I would've stayed longer but…"

"You are not going to graduate from high school in frigging _Pennsylvania_ ," Clarke finishes. It's a recurring conversation that always ends the same way. "Which is awesome because I need you here, but can we please not talk about my bad life choices without also discussing yours? Because on the morality grayscale, nearly sleeping with someone questionable is slightly lighter that stealing someone's phone and damaging it beyond repair…"

"Please, you know it's not the first time. It's better for us if the parasites don't have tech, remember?"

"Well, if that's what you have to do to make them stop fantasizing about you…"

"What?!"

"You heard me. To guys like that, you are the definition of dreamgirl."

"Oh god. So much for this year being quiet… hmm, how much trouble do you think I'd get into if I actually hurt one of them?"

"Probably a turn-on. Best not to find out."

"I hate when you're right…"

"C'mon, you missed me…"

"Yeah, but only because your type does not happen in the ass end of nowhere. You are so city it hurts, Clarke."

"That's why you love me."

"Well, that and your amazing boobs…"

\----

"What the hell?"

Octavia tilts her head just enough to see her brother, who currently looks… dammit, more annoyed than she's ever seen him. This is going to be good. "What did I do now?"

"Rumor has it you went off with someone at the party and no one can figure out who it was."

"Masquerade, asshole. Not knowing is kinda the point. And not like anything happened, we just talked about things. He's cool."

"Tae, I swear to god…"

"And not like you have any right to talk considering you sucked face with Clarke goddamn Griffin in front of about two hundred people… I'm never gonna get that image out of my head. EVER."

"At least I knew who I was with."

"Shut up, Bell. None of your business who I mess with."

"Your last boyfriend got exiled to boarding school. In _France_. Yeah, it is my business."

" _Fine_. He's new. Hotter than hell. Nice, too. In your year, I think."

"Did you happen to catch his _name_?"

"Nope. Didn't seem important."

"So you haven't Facebook-stalked the hell out of this guy yet?"

"You make it sound like I have a pattern."

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not gonna get hurt, Bell. I know when to run and when to shut my emotions off. Whereas you…"

"We are not talking about this."

"You finally hooked up with your dream girl. Damn right we're talking about it."

"You're my _sister_. This is awkward."

"No, awkward would be asking you if she's a good fuck. I'm just curious if you're still totally in love with her."

"Fine. I am."

"I _knew_ it!"

"That does not leave this room, understood?"

"Like I'm gonna tell her? Sometimes I wonder if you know me at all, big brother…"

\----

_Rumor has it the senior class of Ark Academy will have one more member this year than expected. No one knows anything about the new boy - no social media presence to be found, no known connections - hell, we're not even sure what his name is. Whomever he is, we hope he knows what he's getting into. With all the scandals currently in play, the poor thing could get eaten alive if he's not careful with his alliances…_


End file.
